Retribution
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: 22 year old Casey is haunted by memories of her and Derek from four years ago. Will he come back? Will she get a second chance to be with him? *Dasey* one-shot


Hello to all loyal fans! I'm back with another story for y'all. Keep in mind that this is my first LWD fan fic. I have seen practically every single episode, so i do know the characters fairly well. If they do seem a bit OOC, it's because that's part of the story, but i digress.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or any of the characters, or the song that is featured in this fic. Thank you.

On with the story!

'Retribution '- A Dasey fan fic.

Casey McDonald stood by the foot of the small set of stairs that led to the small stage, and took a deep calming breath. _Girl you can totally do this! You've done this before! _Well that was technically true. Casey worked part-time at a 'hole in the wall' bar called Cawley's. She was a waitress, and the back-up singer to the local band that showed up to play live music every Friday and Saturday night, but this week the band hadn't shown up, and the owner was panicking. Casey (who was a very good singer) offered to take their place, and before she knew it, Casey was standing by the stairs, waiting for her debut performance. True that there was only about fifty people there, but it had been years since she had sang solo, and she was very nervous.

During the week Casey was at university, studying to be a teacher. She was twenty-two and coming up to her final year of studies. Right now she was doing her student-teacher work in the classroom, and spent weekdays at the junior high school by her apartment, teaching eighth grade humanities. The only reason she worked at the bar was to make extra money to eventually get a new car, since her old one died a year ago, and no mechanic would fix it.

The thing with her car was that George and Nora (her parents) did offer to get her a new car, but Casey refused. She was a very independent person, and she didn't want to owe her parents anything more than she had to. It was bad enough that they paid for the first six months of rent for her small one-bedroom apartment, though she had paid them back for that. Regardless Casey's pride wouldn't let her 'admit defeat' and get her parents to help her out, though some nights, like this particularly cold night in late February, she wished she could be like Derek and just let her parents give her everything without cause for guilt.

Suddenly Casey could feel her heart start beating erratically, her thoughts now set on a different track. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Derek in four years, but even just thinking about him could send Casey's mind reeling. Casey knew she shouldn't be thinking about him, especially now, but she couldn't help it. She was due up now in less than five minutes, but her mind was too far gone at this point to care. Casey could remember how it started, and how it ended. It all happened so fast, and yet so slow at the same time.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold day in early February when it first happened. Casey was in a frenzy because she had a mid-term in math- her worst subject, and she needed to pass to ensure her acceptance spot at the University of Toronto wouldn't be given away. On top of stressing over the exam, she was also upset that her best friend Emily was no longer there, since she had moved out to Victoria B,C in January, not to mention the fact that Valentines Day was right around the corner and she was completely and utterly single. _

_To make matters even worse, Derek was flaunting his new girlfriend; a total floozie in Casey's opinion. She had actually liked Sally and was sad when she moved. Since then, Derek had gone through three girls who were either indifferent towards Casey, or tried to act all 'chummy' with her. Her standard response was something full of scathing and biting wit-which went over their empty heads anyways. Needless to say she was having a terrible week, and of course Derek was making it worse._

_'Yo Casey!' Derek called to her across the hallway,_

_'What do you want Derek?' she was definitely __**not **__in the mood for this. _

_Casey had barely gotten any sleep last night, because __**someone **__was keeping her up by playing his music too loud. Not to mention the fact that she was positive that his girlfriend was over until very late, and she didn't even want to contemplate what they were doing. And then when she woke up, she had about fifteen minutes to get to school. Panicking, she dressed like lightning, and got downstairs just as Derek was leaving. She begged him for a ride to school, but he just laughed and slammed the door in her face. So Casey was a half hour late, missing her review class for math, making her stress out about the upcoming exam twice as much._

_Casey was kneeling down to pick up her books when she felt someone pat her head. Whirling around, she saw Derek standing there with a big smirk on his face._

_I just wanted to say.. I __**love **__the hair. You know bubblegum really does look good in your hair.'_

_'What?' reaching up to feel her head, she could feel something wet and sticky in it. She gasped and then stood up, dropping all her books on the floor._

_'DEREK!' she shouted. 'YOU'RE SUCH A JUVENILE JERK!' and then she ran into the bathroom, trying to ignore the trail of laughter that followed her. Once in the bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and slumped down, tears now streaming down her face. _

_Meanwhile, Derek was receiving high fives from all his friends, when all the sudden the principal came striding down the hallway. Everyone scattered quickly. Derek was turning to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_'Mr Venturi, I'm glad i found you.'_

_'I didn't do it.' were the first words out of his mouth._

_'Oh i'm sure you did, but that's not what i want to talk to you about. Your parents are here. Have you seen Ms. Mcdonald?'_

_'Uh probably the bathroom.' his jovial mood was now gone. Even Derek knew when things were serious, and this was serious. Very serious. _

_'Well i'll send someone to get her. You go down to the office post haste young man,'_

_'Yes sir.' and then Derek made his way to the office, wondering what the heck was going on._

_* * *  
_

_As soon as Derek entered the office, followed by Casey about a minute later, Nora ran up to them and pulled them into a hug, and then proceeded to start crying. A sombre faced George came up behind Nora and put his arm around her, guiding her back to the chair._

_'Mom? what's wrong?' _

_'Dad? What's going on?'_

_It was only then that Derek and Casey noticed that both Lizzie and Edwin were there, and both were also visibly upset._

_'Mom...?' Casey approached the chair carefully._

_'Derek. Casey. Something bad has happened, and as a family, we must be there for each other. Especially now.' George said, his voice rough from sadness and grief._

_It was at that point that both teens noticed the absence of one other family member._

_'Dad.. where's Marti?' Derek asked, not really wanting to know the answer, because he kinda already knew._

_Nora started crying again, as did Lizzie and Edwin. Casey's hand flew up to her mouth in horror_

_'Oh my god. Is she...'_

_'She's in the hospital.' George choked out, tears forming in his eyes._

_It was Derek who asked,_

_'Why? What happened?'_

_'She got hit by a car this morning on her way to school.'_

_Casey looked at Derek, who looked... broken. His face just seemed to sink into itself, leaving a hollow flesh there. She didn't even want to think about how she must have looked to him. There was a long moment of silence, and then Casey asked in a quiet voice._

_'Is she going to be alright?'_

_'We don't know yet. She's in ICU right now.' Nora said in a shaky voice._

_'Can we go see her?'_

_'That's why I brought you kids out of school.'_

_The principal (who had been standing there discreetly the whole tine) now spoke up._

_'The children can take all the time they need. Don't worry about any tests and whatnot. We can reschedule. I hope your daughter gets well soon.'_

_'Thank you, that's very kind of you. Now come on, let's go to the hospital.'_

_And then they left to await Marti's fate._

_* * *  
_

_It was very late and the others were all sleeping in the waiting room. except for Casey. She was standing in front of the door to the ICU. Everyone else had gone in to see her, but Casey couldn't. She just couldn't. She didn't want to see Marti's small, broken body lying on that hospital bed. the thought of it made her throat close up, and made it difficult to catch her breath.._

_'Oh Marti.' she whispered. 'Please be ok.'_

_Just then the door opened, and Derek strolled out. He stopped when he saw Casey, and she was shocked to see the look of raw pain in his eyes._

_'How is she?' she asked anxiously. 'Is she ok?'_

_'She's stable.' he said hoarsely. The sight of Derek standing there, looking so melancholy, she could feel her own resolve about not crying beginning to weaken._

_'Is she really stable? Or are you just saying that.?' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

_'I...don't know.' and then Casey saw Derek slump down onto the floor, and bury his face in his hands. She could hear the sounds of quiet sobbing, and she could see his shoulders shaking. Casey couldn't stand it anymore. She went over and put her arms around him, trying to give him some measure of comfort, her own pain dulled by his intense, raw pain._

_'Derek. It's going to be ok. We'll get through this. Marti is going to live.' she whispered. After a few moments, Casey could feel his shoulders stop shaking, and he looked up at her. As she looked into his eyes, she could feel her heart going out to him in a way she didn't think was possible. She was seeing Derek at his most vulnerable._

_'Casey.' It was the only word he needed to say, She understood. And then the tears came flowing down her face full force. He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat there holding each other, praying and hoping for Marti to live another day._

_* * *  
_

_The next few months seemed to pass by in a blur. Marti did recover, though she had a broken leg, several bruised ribs, a small crack in her skull, and lacerations all over her body. She had been in a coma, but had woken up after several hours thus minimizing brain damage. Though now Marti did have trouble remembering certain things now and again, and did need more care than earlier, which was provided by everyone, even Derek._

_Both Derek and Casey were set to graduate high school. Derek was actually passing grade twelve, and graduating with his class, despite having dismal grades earlier on that year. After that night, Casey noticed a change in Derek. It was gradual, but there all the same. The most obvious change was that he stopped trying to prank her. It was nice to be able to walk the halls without worrying about something embarrassing happening to her._

_The other change baffled Casey. After dinner he would go to his room, and close the door. This was normal. But one day when Casey was walking by his room, the door was open, and she could see Derek lying on his bed, reading the book that was required for homework. Casey was surprised, and decided to find out what as going on._

_'Uh Derek? You do know you're reading a book that's for school right?'_

_'Ha.. Funny McDonald. Yes I did know. What do you want?'_

_He saw the look of shock on Casey's face, and smirked._

_'If you're going to just stand in my doorway all day, leave. I have to finish this book.'_

_'Ok....' Casey went into her own room and shut the door, wondering why the heck Derek was actually doing his own work, and not getting Edwin to do it, And then it occurred to her, __**Derek is probably finally cracking down since it's so close to graduation. Good for him. **__The thought of him laying in his bed and reading made her smile. Then she pulled out her own novel and set out for a night of reading herself._

_* * *  
_

_Now it was graduation day. Casey was happy to be graduating, but also sad in a way. Emily wasn't there to share this momentous occasion with her, and she was still single. Derek was also surprisingly single though. That shocked her. He had dozens of girls ask him to the grad celebration, and he declined them all. Casey had no idea why he was going alone to one of the most important nights in their young life, though he best friends had dates. Both Sam and Ralph talked to her about it, but she had no idea what was going on either. Finally, they asked Casey to come with them._

**_'You want me to come to grad night with Derek?' she near shouted at them._**

**_'Come on Case. He doesn't have a date. It's gonna look awkward.' Sam said._**

**_'Well i have plans too you know!'_**

**_'Ok what are your plans then?' Sam challenged her._**

**_'Um... actually i wasn't planning on going. I have no one to go with. I just want high school to be over.'_**

**_'Seriously Casey that's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. just come and have fun. We're going as a group, so it's not like you're going to be alone with Derek.'_**

**_Sam gave her the look. The look that had originally made her like him, and still gets her to do almost anything to this day. Casey knew she was in trouble now. She heaved a sigh._**

**_'Fine. But i'm doing this for you guys, __not__ for Derek.'_**

**_'Thanks Casey. It'll be fun i promise.'_**

**_She just shook her head._**

_So here was Casey. They had had the graduation ceremony earlier, and after they threw their caps around and shouted jovially, it was all over. She was hugged by all of her family, and the few people she knew enough to be called 'friends', though they were more acquaintances than friends._

_It was all so anti-climatic. She knew that if Emily had been here, and she had a significant other, it would have been much more fun. As it was, it wasn't horrible. It was just... boring. Not exactly the monumental moment she had been expecting. In fact really the most exciting part was when Derek had said his congratulations and hugged her. It was only exciting because it was also unexpected. _

_It was now six' o'clock. The limo was set to be here in a half hour to whisk them away to the hotel where the grad banquet was being held. Casey had gone to the salon to get her hair done in an elegant up-do. Her gown was a shimmering purple. It was also strapless, and Casey was feeling just a smidge self-conscious. She was wearing a silver wrap over her bare shoulders. On her feet were a pair of beautiful and intricately beaded black high heels. She felt like a princess, except she didn't have a prince charming, nor a best friend to share this all with. She could feel tears starting to build up, and she shook her head a bit to try and clear away those sad thoughts and forcied a smile on her face. Derek (who had just come downstairs) put a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_'You alright Casey?'_

_Casey jumped, and her wrap fell to the ground. She turned around, and saw Derek staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Casey suddenly felt even more self-conscious. He had on a classic black suit for the occasion, and he looked... well incredible. __**God! This is Derek i'm looking at! He's my step-brother for crying out loud! **__But Casey knew he looked good and couldn't help but stare. After a few moments, it was Derek who broke the intense eye contact, and knelt down to retrieve her wrap from the ground._

_'You dropped your wrap.'_

_'Thank you.' their hands touched for the briefest of moments, and Casey could swear she felt a current pass through them for one split second._

_'Oh my god! You two look __**wonderful**__!' Nora gushed, coming into the living room, followed by George, Edwin carrying Marti in and setting her on the couch, with Lizzie not far behind._

_'Picture time!' George shouted, holding up the digital camera. Both teens groaned good-naturedly. They humored the parents and siblings, and let them take pictures (George), and cry about how their babies were growing up so fast (Nora). They let both the younger ones talk about how lucky they were to be graduating (Edwin) and how proud they were of them. (Lizzie) even Marti said she was happy. _

_Soon enough the limo came by. Sam, Ralph, and their respective dates came in. There was a round of more picture taking, and then Sam took a picture of the McDonald-Venturi family that Casey to this day still keeps in her wallet. In it, they are all sitting on the couch. George has his arm around Nora, and they both are smiling. Lizzie and Edwin sit in between Marti also smiling. But Casey and Derek are on opposite sides of the picture, and they are not looking at the camera, but at each other, and you can see the intensity of the stare in that picture. It's like they're in their own private world, and everyone else in intruding. It was this picture that started the events that would ultimately lead to a broken heart and a broken family._

_* * *  
_

_'Wow your family sure likes to take a lot of pictures.' Sam said, when they were in the limo. They all sat down, with Derek and Casey ending up next to each other. Neither of them noticed though, as they were both seemed rather pre-occupied with their own thoughts.  
_

_'Yeah that's George for you.' Derek said after a moment._

_'Hey are you ok? You seem... out of it.' Ralph said. They all stared at Ralph in surprise. 'What?'_

_'No i'm fine. Just tired from this morning.' Derek said. Both Sam and Ralph shook their heads, but then proceeded to talk about the hockey game that was happening this weekend._

_Meanwhile, Casey was listening to Sam and Ralph's dates carry on a seemingly pointless conversation._

_'...so then i was like 'no my dress cost more.'_

_'Yeah my dress was so much money, my daddy almost cried when he got the bill.'_

_Both girls then looked at Casey who gave a small laugh._

_'Why does it matter how much your dresses cost? I mean they're both really nice. Mine didn't cost all that much and i think it looks great.'_

_'Yeah it's looks ok.. for a cheap knockoff.' Sam's date, Rebecca sneered._

_'Get with it Casey. It matters how much your dress cost, and by the looks of yours i'd say you bought it in some bargain basement.' Ralph's date, Helen laughed, and Rebecca joined in. _

_"For your information, i __**made **__my dress.' Casey said through gritted teeth._

_'Well did you happen to make it in the dark?'_

_At this point the limo stopped, and before Casey could really do anything, the driver had come around to open the door. Helen and Rebecca were the first out followed by Sam and Ralph, then finally Derek and Casey. She could feel Derek reach for her hand and give it a small squeeze, which was nearly her undoing, before getting out of the limo. Once the group was reassembled, they made their way into the hotel, and into the ballroom. _

_It was beautiful. The sight of it momentarily made Casey forget what had just occurred. There were flowers everywhere, and beautiful pink silk tablecloths on all the tables, which were covered with Gorgeous flower centerpieces. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the room, the wood polished and shiny. Casey felt herself smiling, and thinking that, despite what had happened earlier, this night would be fun._

_*_

_Dinner passed without incident. It wasn't until later on when things really got ugly, There was a speech which Casey had actually been slated to give, since she had made valedictorian. So she gracefully made her way up to stage and delivered a wonderful, heart-warming speech about high school and moving forward into a new stage of life. All in all it was a good speech. Right after she sat back down however, the 'snarky sisters' as she had taken to calling them started in on her._

_'God Casey, could that have been any more boring?'_

_'Yeah, it was like listening to my mother drone on and on at one of her women's clubs. I swear i almost fell asleep.'_

_Finally Casey had had enough._

_'Oh was that the snoring noise i heard? And here i was thinking it was coming from two squealing pigs.' and then she stood up abruptly, shoving her chair in and storming off outside, leaving behind looks of shock on everyone's face. Derek recovered first, and stood up to follow her._

_'What's __**her**__ problem?' Ralph asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
_

_'I don't know. She's been rude like that all night. Earlier she was insulting my dress.' Helen said, her voice quivering in just the right spot._

_'Yeah she's horrible. Why did we have to bring her?' Rebecca said._

_'Because she's my friend, and i didn't want to see her home alone on prom night.' Sam said defensively.  
_

_'And why did she come with Derek? Aren't they like family? That's just gross.'_

_'Just leave it alone Rebecca. Let's just have some fun ok?'_

_'Sure. Whatever.'_

_**Meanwhile**_

_Casey sat on the bench near the fountain, breathing deeply. Trying not to cry. She didn't want her mascara to run. She couldn't believe the hateful things those girls had said. She once again wished Emily was here with her. They wouldn't have been so mean if Emily was with her. Hell they wouldn't even be __**talking**__ to those disgusting girls if Em was here._

_'Oh Em.' she sighed. 'Why'd you have to move away? You left me alone to fend off the sharks.'_

_'Not quite alone.'_

_Once again Casey jumped, and then Derek sat down beside her. _

_'I heard what those girls said.' Casey didn't say anything, she just stared at her hands. 'And just for the record, they're just jealous.'_

_Now Casey stared at him._

_'Jealous? of what?'_

_'You.'_

_'Me?'_

_'I mean you clearly have the most beautiful dress here, and those girls are just being petty.'_

_'What?' Casey just looked at Derek, who was giving her that unfathomable look again._

_'You heard me.' he whispered, moving close to her. Casey could smell his cologne. It was making her feel slightly dizzy... or was it the look he was giving her?_

_'Um...' at the moment she heard a car door slam, and then a voice._

_'Casey?'_

_Breaking contact, they both turned to see Emily standing by the car, a huge grin on her face._

_'EMILY!' Casey screamed, getting up and running towards her friend. Derek followed close behind. They hugged and squealed, for a moment._

_'I'm sorry i'm so late, but my plane was delayed.' Emily said.  
_

_'But how? When? Why?'_

_'Derek called me and asked me to come.'_

_'He did?' Casey turned to look at Derek, who had a sheepish look on his face._

_'Guilty as charged.' he said._

_'Yeah he said you were doing miserable, which , i must admit sounded weird coming from him, but i knew you must have been really depressed if __**Derek **__was worried.'_

_'Yeah it's been pretty rough.' Casey could feel her heart swelling with happiness. _

_'Why didn't you tell me how bad things were? I would've come to visit sooner.'_

_'I didn't want to worry you Em. Now come on, let's go have some fun.'_

_Both girls linked arms, and then walked towards the door._

_'Coming Derek?' they trilled._

_'Yeah i'm coming.'_

_Once inside, Casey and Emily passed by the table, ignoring the looks from the snarky sisters. They moved towards the dance floor and started dancing. Derek came in a moment later and sat back down, watching the girls dance._

_'Hey Derek. When did Emily get here?' Sam asked._

_'Just now.'_

_'Well that's nice. Now we can all have some fun.'_

_'Yeah we can.' Without saying a word, Derek, Sam and Ralph got up and joined Emily and Casey on the dance floor. Rebecca and Helen gave their boyfriends dirty looks, and then got up to go to the bathroom to 'freshen up' and talk about how awful Casey was being._

_* * *  
_

_The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Casey couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. It was great to see Emily again, and to catch up with her. She still couldn't believe that Derek had arranged it all...how thoughtful he had suddenly become. How nice he had been to her. It was both disconcerting, and nice all at once. She felt a small thrill of excitement when she remembered the intense, smoldering look in his eyes just before Emily came, and earlier that evening. It made her feel strange in a good way., but it also scared her, because she was rapidly recognizing that feeling and what it was associated with. This was __**Derek.**__ Her step-brother. And yet... she couldn't stop the feelings that now washed over her. Nor did she particularly want to at this moment,_

_'Fun night huh.' Derek said now. They were sitting on the front porch, It was well after two in the morning, but neither of them was very tired. At midnight, Emily had gone back to the hotel she was staying at with her parents, promising to call her tomorrow and then shortly after that the others had all left. Derek and Casey had been talking for the last hour and a half, not wanting to part ways just yet._

_'It was so much fun.' Casey looked at him. 'I really want to thank you Derek. Those girls were just terrible. I was totally ready to go home and cry.'_

_'And that would have been no fun at all. You owe me by the way Ms Mcdonald.' he said teasingly._

_'Anything you want.'_

_'Well then.' Suddenly Derek stood up, and so did Casey. He grabbed her hands. Casey felt her mouth go dry, and her heart start beating like crazy._

_'How about a dance? Since you danced with everyone but me.'_

_'There's no music.' Casey protested. _

_'Hmm good point' he dropped her hands, and stood there a moment, and then smiled. 'I can fix that. Give me one minute.'_

_'Wait-' before she could finish, he was gone inside the house. Casey stood there for a moment, deliberating whether or not to follow him. Less than thirty seconds later, Derek was back with a small portable cd player, which he turned on low. It was one of Casey's favorite songs._

_'Derek-'_

_And then suddenly she found herself in his arms, twirling to the music._

_'Huh. And all this time i was calling you klutzilla. Turns out you're not so clumsy after all.' Derek said after a few moments of silence._

_'Well took you long enough to figure out.' Casey retorted, feeling slightly more normal._

_'You are a really good dancer Casey. And pretty too.' _

_Casey stopped moving and looked at him._

_'What did you just say?' she asked, her heart seeming to beat a mile a minute. She could feel about ten different emotions racing through her at once, one of them being anticipation._

_Derek shook his head and chuckled a bit._

_'Casey you are so oblivious sometimes. ' and then he moved so his face was inches from hers._

_'I said you're beautiful'._

_And then he leaned in and kissed her. Casey didn't move. She couldn't breathe. He pulled away from her a bit, and looked at her. _

_'You ok?' he whispered._

_'I'm fine' Though she was __**not **__fine. far from it. She needed to get away now. Before it was too late. Abruptly she pulled away from his warm embrace._

_'It's getting late. I really need to get to bed. um goodnight. Thanks for the dance.'_

_'Anytime.' He traced the delicate curve of her jaw with the back of her hand, watching her shiver at his touch. And then she turned around and went inside. Derek waited for a few moments, watching the starry night start to fade into dawn, and then he went inside. He flopped on his bed and fell asleep, a huge smile on his face._

_* * *  
_

_The catalyst happened a week later. Nora and George had been planning their vacation to Cuba for a week. Everyone was set to go, except Casey. She was working and trying to save up money for school. Derek was also working, and neither of them could get time off. But since everything had been booked, the others went, though they were sorry that Casey and Derek had to stay home._

_'I'll bring you back lots of souvenirs. I'll take lots of pictures.' Nora said._

_'Try not to kill each other while we're gone.' George said._

_'We'll call every night.'_

_'Ok Mom. Have lots of fun!'_

_'Bye George!'_

_'By Marti, bye Edwin! Bye Lizzie!'_

_As soon as they were gone, Casey went up to her room and closed the door. Ever since grad night, she has avoided being alone with Derek. She could not be alone with him. She didn't trust herself with him. She was upset when she learned that he had to work too. Casey was looking forward to spending some time alone. But try as might, the feelings wouldn't go away. In fact the more time she spent ignoring him, the stronger they got, but she couldn't fall in love with Derek, She just couldn't. It was so wrong. But every time she though of him, she could feel her own heart betraying her. Her mind kept of replaying the kiss, and it was driving her crazy. At night she even dreamed about Derek, and the things she secretly wished he could do with her._

_'Why? Why did this happen to me?' she muttered to herself.  
_

_To make matters worse, Emily had gone back to Victoria a few days ago, but not before telling Casey that she knew about what was going on with her and Derek, and that she should be careful._

**_'Em there is nothing going on between Derek and myself! Hello he's my step-brother.'_**

**_'Casey don't deny it. I know it's true. Every time you look at him i can see the longing in your eyes.' there was a slight tone of disapproval in her voice._**

**_'Em seriously. Derek and I are the same as before.'_**

**_'Come on Casey. Don't lie to your best friend. I can see it.'_**

**_After a few moments, Casey sighed._**

**_'Ok ok Em, so maybe i... have f-feelings for him. A bit.'_**

**_'Casey!'_**

**_'I know. It's wrong. That's why I've been trying to avoid him. I don't __want __to have these feelings. At least not for him.'_**

**_'Just be careful Casey. This is a very delicate situation, and if not handled correctly it could end badly.'_**

**_'Don't i know it. And since he's not going to Cuba either, he's going to be all around all week, Just him and me.'_**

**_'Well try and work a lot, and find things to do. It'll be fine.'_**

_But then Emily left the next day, and Casey had been hiding in her room mostly. There was a knock on her door._

_'Casey? i was going to go get some ice cream. You want to come with?'_

_'No thank you.' she called back. There was a pause._

_'You sure?'_

_'Yeah i'm not in the mood for ice cream tonight.'_

_'Suit yourself.' she listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps, and then the sound of his car pulling out the driveway a few moments later. She sighed with relief, but she knew it wouldn't be this easy to avoid him._

_* * *  
_

_A few days later it all came to a head. Casey was very tired after a particularly long and grueling day at work. She worked at the library, and the air conditioner was out. So when she got home just after three, she decided to change into her bathing suit and run through the sprinkler to cool off. Derek didn't get off work until five, so she had the house to herself few a few hours._

_Casey had bought a new bikini for Cuba, but now that she hadn't gone, it was just sitting in her closet. __**Oh why not. Let's wear it. **__So Casey put it on, wondering how she had ever talked herself into buying it. She didn't realize just how much skin she was showing, and almost took it off, but then she remembered her other bating suit was in the wash, __**And besides it's not like anyone is going to see me.**__ So she went outside, grabbing a towel on the way, and turned on the sprinkler. After dancing around in the water for about ten minutes, she felt much cooler, and she set up her towel in the sun, rubbing on the suntan lotion that she had set out earlier and then closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin. Soon she was fast asleep._

_'Casey?'_

_She heard her name from afar. Opening her eyes, she realized she had fallen asleep. She looked sat up, and saw Derek standing in front of her. It took a moment for things to sink in, and when they did she gave a shriek._

_'Derek! oh my god!' she tried covering herself up with the towel, but it was too late. The damage had been done, and he had seen her. She wrapped the towel around her, her hands shaking. She needed to get up to the safely of her room. __**Now. **__But Derek grabbed her wrist._

_'Where are you going Casey?'_

_'I have to go to my room. I'm not feeling good.' _

_'That's crap Casey. Look i'm sorry i startled you. I was calling you, and you didn't answer, so i went looking for you, and saw you here.'_

_'It's ok. Really. I have to go.'_

_'Casey.' he pulled her towards him, and she didn't resist. She felt the towel drop, and his arms snake around her bare waist._

_'God do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?'_

_'Derek.' she whispered, but it was futile. It was too late and they both knew it. His face was inches from hers, rapidly closing the distance, she tried one last time._

_'We're not supposed to like each other.' she whispered. Derek pulled back slightly._

_'I don't care anymore. I have been resisting you since day one. I can't do it anymore Casey. You have driven me insane with your looks and your charm. God Casey don't you get it? You've inspired me to be a better person. I only played pranks on you because i liked watching you get mad at me. And then that night when Marti almost died, i knew that things couldn't keep going the way they were going, And then you comforted me. You saw me at my most vulnerable and you didn't run away. That was the night i fell in love with you. I wanted to change for you, so could see that i was a better person. And then prom night. That dress looked stunning on you. It took every single ounce of willpower not to whisk you off somewhere where we could be alone I had called Emily because i knew how miserable you were, and i wanted to see you smile. And then i kissed you, and i knew right then that you felt the same way. i tried giving you space, but i can only take so much Casey.'_

_'I know. It's just... of all the people i know, I didn't expect to fall for you.' there. it was out, and she felt great admitting it. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders._

_'Well life always throws unexpected things our way.' He closed the scant distance between them and kissed her. Casey knew it was wrong, but she didn't care anymore The world fell away and it was just her and Derek, standing on lawn, declaring their love for all to see._

_* * *  
_

_The week passed by in a blissful daze for both Derek and Casey. She had never felt anything so powerful and raw in her entire life. It was so incredible and amazing, it took Casey's breath away. Every touch, every kiss was like a revelation. _

_One night, Derek couldn't sleep. Try as he might, he could not close his eyes and fall into dreamland. The family was due back in tomorrow. He had just spent a very happy two hours making out with Casey, and now he was trying to sleep. Trying and failing miserably. He had to get up early to make the house presentable for the family's homecoming. He was extremely tempted to see if Casey was up, but he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. For the past four nights, though they kissed and held one another, the had yet to spend a night in the same room, sharing a bed. It was like an invisible line that had not been crossed yet._

_Just then there was a quiet knock on the door._

_'Derek? Are you awake?'_

_'Yes. Come in.'_

_The door opened, and Casey stood in the doorway in her panamas, looking rather uncertain. Instantly Derek felt something that woke him up fully, and also made him a smidge uncomfortable,._

_'What's up Casey?' Derek asked, hoping she wouldn't want him to get up anytime soon, because he really didn't want her seeing his current aroused state._

_'Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. The family comes back tomorrow. What are we going to do about us?'_

_'Oh man. I never even thought of that.' __**Well talk about a mood killer!**__. Though now he was calm, and thankfully he could feel himself going back to normal._

_'I mean, should we tell them?'_

_'What do you think Case?'_

_'I don't know. I mean, this __**is **__wrong.'_

_'How is it wrong if we love each other?'_

_'Derek. We've lived together for almost 3 years. In everyone's eyes we're considered family. It may not technically be incest, but it comes pretty close.' he could see the torment in Casey's eyes, and it tugged at his heart._

_'Come here Casey.' he pulled away the blanket, and reached for her. Casey didn't hesitate. She laid in bed with him, resting her head on his chest. Derek put his arm around her._

_'I love you.' he whispered ._

_'I love you too. That's the problem. This is tearing me up inside.'_

_'We'll figure something out Casey. In the meantime, we really should try get some sleep.'_

_They were silent for a few moments, then Casey suddenly blurted out;_

_'Can we really keep something like this a secret from our family? I mean Lizzie is pretty intuitive.'_

_'Edwin will catch on pretty fast too.'_

_Both teens sighed. Derek leaned in and kissed Casey's forehead._

_'Let's just enjoy our last night together alright?'_

_'...alright.'_

_And Casey leaned up to kiss Derek, pouring all her heart and soul into one everlasting kiss, and the night faded into black._

_* * *  
_

_There was a low murmur of voices, but Casey ignored it, snuggling closer to Derek. She as so warm, and blissfully happy. The voices were getting louder though, and harder to block out. Casey groaned and buried her face in Derek's shoulder, which was bare. Funny she remembered him having a shirt on last night..._

_And then the voices sounded right next to her. Loud and menacing._

_'What's this?'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'Derek Venturi!'_

_'Casey Mcdonald!'_

_'Explain yourselves __**now**__'_

_In that instant both teens woke up. The looked at the murderously angry faces of George and Nora, and then they looked at each other, and their lack of full clothing, and then all hell broke loose._

_'George! Nora!' Casey said, untangling herself from Derek's arms, and pulling the blanket to cover herself, through it was far too late for that. Nora suddenly reached over and yanked the blanket from her, causing Casey to fall onto the floor, showing the world her underwear. Nora reached down and yanked Casey up none too carefully._

_'March young lady. We are going to have a serious talk.'' her mother's tone was dangerously calm, though she was visibly shaking with anger. Casey knew it was futile to argue, and followed her mother out the door, shooting Derek an apologetic glance. Once they were gone, George shut the door, and sat on the edge of Derek's bed._

_'There had better be a damn good reason why your __**sister **__was __**sleeping **__in the same bed as you.'_

_'It's not what you think-'_

_'No i think it's __**exactly **__what i think. Raging teenage hormones. Well this is not happening in our household.'_

_'Dad you don't understand-'_

_'Oh i do. You don't think i was your age once? I know what boys are like, and frankly Derek that's just disgusting. She's your __**sister.**__'_

_'Dad i love her! i love Casey!'_

_George gasped and stared at Derek, completely and utterly speechless._

_'Um Dad...?' Derek said after a few moments. George didn't say anything else. He just got up and left the room, closing the door behind him._

_**Meanwhile**_

_Casey got into her own bed while her mother hovered over her_

_'You want to explain to me why the hell you were sleeping with Derek?'_

_'Mom. I couldn't sleep very well-'_

_'How long has this been going on hmm? How long have you two been doing inappropriate things together under my roof?'_

_'No mom it's not like that-'_

_'Casey i could see the way you were tangled up together, and need i remind you that he's your __**brother. **__Do you have any idea how wrong this is?'_

_'Yes i knew it's wrong Mom-'_

_'Then why did you sleep with him?'_

_And Casey just looked at her mother and said_

_'Because i love him.'_

_Nora gaped at Casey, and then abruptly turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her._

_* * *  
_

_**Several hours later**_

_'Alright you guys. We're having an emergency family meeting' George called out._

_The whole family (minus Marti who was put in her bedroom) gathered in the living room, Derek and Casey were the last to come downstairs, and both avoided looking at each other, and sat on opposite sides of the room. Both Lizzie and Edwin gave their respective siblings death glares._

_**Casey and Lizzie's Conversation**_

_It was about an hour after the whole incident when Lizzie went to go see Casey. She knocked on her door._

_'Come in'_

_As soon as Lizzie came in. and shut the door, she started in on her._

_'So Casey what's up with you and Derek? I thought you hated him! '_

_'I did.. now i don't.'_

_'That's just messed up Casey! You can't just go from hating someone to liking them. It doesn't work that way.'_

_It was at this point that Casey finally reacted. She stood up, towering over her younger sister, who instinctively took a step back,_

_'You really shouldn't be talking about things you know nothing about.' Casey said in the coldest tone she had ever used on her sister. 'I love Derek. You don't know anything about love. How could you? You're too young to know about these kinds of things.'_

_Lizzie could feel her eyes tearing up._

_'I may be young, but i know a lot more than you think! And i happen to know what you're doing with Derek is wrong!' and then she turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Casey stared at the door for a moment before flopping back onto her bed, sobbing and wishing that Derek could hold her and be with her at this very moment._

_**Derek and Edwin's Conversation**_

_It was a few hours after the event, and Edwin carefully knocked on Derek's door._

_'Bro? It's me.'_

_No response. Bravely Edwin tried the knob, and opened the door. Derek was lying on his bed. He didn't even acknowledge Edwin._

_'Listen. I think this whole thing with Casey is a bit strange, but if that's what you want then that's cool with me. I gotta ask one thing though: why Casey? I mean you hated her for the longest time. And yes i'll admit she is cute, but i still don't get-'_

_'Edwin if you know what's good for you, you will leave this room right now and not come back.' Derek's voice was calm. Dangerously calm. Edwin knew that he was royally pissed, and took his advice and left, but not before getting in a few parting remarks._

_'I hope you're happy Derek. You may have just destroyed this entire family.'_

_**Currently**_

_'Now we all know what happened this morning, and probably all week. And George and I have talked about the situation, and we have decided on how to react to this unexpected turn of events.'_

_'Mom-' Casey began, but Nora silenced her._

_'No Casey. I don't want to hear it. Now George and i have decided that this is something serious. This sort of thing is not encouraged in any way, shape of form in this household. Incest is simply wrong. So in order to prevent this from happening in the future, we are kicking Derek out.'_

_At this point, several things happened at once. Both Lizzie and Edwin looked shocked, Casey yelled 'No!' and Derek shouted 'what?' _

_It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, and then Nora spoke again._

_'Look it's extreme yes, but you gave us no choice.'_

_'Well what's to stop me from leaving too?' Casey shouted._

_'Well its your choice to leave, but know that if you do, George and I will not pay for your education. In fact in you leave, you will not be welcome back here.'_

_All four siblings seemed to gasp simultaneously. It was Casey who recovered first._

_'Mom... how can you do this?' she whispered, feeling teas well up in her eyes._

_'__**I **__didn't do anything Casey. __**You **__were the one who made the choice to do something sinful and wrong. This is the price you pay.'_

_She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. Casey stood up._

_'I hate you. You've destroyed my only happiness. I wish you were dead!' and the she ran up the stairs. Derek stood up to follow her, but a fiery glare from George rooted him to the spot._

_'Derek. One more step, and you're gone now. I will renounce all relations with you. Don't think i won't.' Derek could feel himself going dead inside.  
_

_'Do what you want. I don't care.'_

_'YOU NEVER DID CARE. ALL YOUR LIFE YOU'VE BEEN A SELFISH BASTARD, AND NOW YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT! HOW DOES IT FEEL DEREK?' George has completely lost it, his face was turning purple with anger. Nora gave Derek yet another death glare._

_'Do you realize what you're doing to this family Derek? You're destroying our family! How could you do this to us?'_

_This got a reaction from Derek.  
_

_'I'm not destroying anything. I'm not the one who is breaking up two teenagers in love. I'm not the one who is demanding that people leave just so you don't damage your reputation. __**You're **__one's who are destroying __**us**__, and you know what i have to say to that? Fuck you.' and then he turned to go upstairs, not bothering to look back._

_* * *  
_

_Casey lay on her bed, sobbing into her pillows. She had never felt this bad in her entire life. Ever. She heard a knock on her door._

_'Go away!' she shouted._

_The door opened, and she turned to glare at the intruder- and she saw it was Derek. Her sobbing ceased._

_'Derek! What are you doing here-' suddenly she was in his arms as he pulled her into a tight embrace._

_'Casey i love you so much. I can't leave you. I won't leave you.' his mouth claimed hers in a desperate kiss. Casey pulled back a little._

_'Derek...'_

_'Look we'll get an apartment together. I'll work my ass off. We'll make it through somehow.'_

_Casey could feel a fresh wave of tears coming. She knew what she had to do, and it was going to hurt bad.  
_

_'Derek... i can't go with you.'_

_'What?' he looked at her, uncomprehending._

_'Derek.. i need to go to school. I need to pay for it somehow.'_

_'We can get loans!'_

_'I'm sorry Derek.' she could feel her heart breaking as she uttered those fateful words. 'I can't. This family means so much to me, and i can't see it broken up over us.'_

_Derek just looked at her._

_'Derek i love you so much i have to do this to save our family.'_

_'No.'_

_'What?'_

_'You heard me! You don't love me! if you did you would leave with me.'_

_'Derek it's __**because **__i love you that i can't leave. Don't you see?'_

_'No i really don't. All i can see is you coping out. Casey. Please come with me. We can make a life together.'_

_'What kind of a life can we have without our family that we've grown up with? Derek if we leave we will never see our family ever again. Is that what you want?'_

_It was in that instant Derek knew what was going on, and it was in that instant he could feel his heart breaking as he knew what had to be done. Casey saw the look of realization on his face, and her sobs began anew. The couple hugged each other, knowing that this may be the last time they saw each other for a long time._

_'I love you more than anything Casey. Never forget that.' Derek said fiercely._

_'I won't. I love you Derek. Please be safe.'_

_'I promise that one day we will see each other again, and be together.'_

_Then Derek gave Casey one last, bittersweet kiss, and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind him. Casey slid down on the floor, crying her heart out._

_**Meanwhile**_

_The family was still sitting in the living room, talking in low voices about what had just happened. _

_'I really didn't see this coming. Am i a bad mother for not seeing this?' Nora kept on saying._

_'No Nora. You're a wonderful mother. This is not your fault.' Geoge said, soothing her as best he could. Edwin and Lizzie were just sitting at sofa, not really talking. Both were still shocked at what had happened.  
_

_At this point Derek came down the stairs carrying a suitcase. He could feel four pair of eyes on him._

_'I would like to apologize for my behavior.' his voice sounded hollow and dead. 'And i am leaving as you requested. All i ask is that you don't punish Casey for this. I was the one who initiated our relationship. I want her to be happy.'_

_'Derek.' his father began, but Derek cut him off._

_'Dad i now the true meaning of sacrifice. I do hope that one day we can make amends Goodbye family..'_

_Derek put on his coat, and opened the front door. _

_'Wait!' Nora called out. She hurried over to him._

_'I'm really sorry things had to end this way. We still love and care about you. You do know that right?'_

_'Always.' Nora hugged him, and one by one the others stepped forward._

_'I'm gonna miss you bro.' Edwin said sadness tinged in his voice._

_'I'm really sorry Derek.' Lizzie said, tears brimming in her eyes._

_'Will you guys tell Marti goodbye for me? It's better if she doesn't see this.' Derek was quickly losing control himself. He could feel it._

_'Of course. Goodbye Derek.' George said._

_'Goodbye. I will see you again someday.'_

_And then Derek was outside, the door closed, and he was alone in the world. He had no idea where to go, He out his suitcase into his car and got into the drivers seat. it was here that control slipped and Derek buried his face in his hands and cried. All he had now where memories of Casey, and for now, that would have to be enough to get him through this._

_'I love you Casey.' he whispered, knowing no one would hear, though when he took one final look at the house, he could see the curtains in Casey's room fluttering. The sight gave him a bit of hope. He stopped crying, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, and he started the ignition, and drove away into the new, unknown world._

_End Flashback_

'Hey Casey! You're up in like two minutes! Ya ready for this?" The owner of the bar, Tim Cawley was shaking her shoulder, breaking Casey out of her reverie. It took a her a moment to focus on her present, since the past had just so violently descended upon her.

'Yes i'm ready Tim. Thanks for letting me sing.'

'No thank _you. _You saved my ass this week. If the crowd really goes for you, i might let you be a regular, and give you a raise.'

'Really? That would be great.'

'Knock 'em dead kid.' he said, giving her shoulder one last squeeze. Casey smiled at him and watched him lumber off to go socialize. She took another deep breath. _Derek this is for you, wherever you may be._

She stood up on the stage, and the piano began the opening notes. Everyone was focused on her, as she began to sing.

_When ever sang my songs,_

_On the stage, on my own_

_When ever said my words,_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real, or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner,_

_Of this tiny little bar..._

_My last night here for you,_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_,How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you..._

_Darling, so there you are,_

_With that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt,_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly, but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you,_

_Close as I want to be,_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast,_

_And stay there as I whisper,_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you..._

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough,_

_Your tears if you're holding back,_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice,_

_Just reach me out then you will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are,_

_With that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt,_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly, but sure,_

_If frown is shown then I will know you are no dreamer... _

As Casey sang, she could feel her very heart and soul going into this song. It was like she was in a trance of sorts. It wasn't until she sang the last note and stood there that her senses came back and bombarded her all at once. Color flooded her vision. Her ears rang with the sounds of thunderous applause. She smiled and got off the stage, feeling lighter than she had in a very long while.

Tim was the first one to approach her.

'Casey my dear you were _amazing. _I want you to be a regular here. We'll add a spot on the Friday nights for you, and i'll give ya an extra dollar fifty per hour. How do ya like that?'

'Thank you so much Tim for your generosity.'

'Think nothing of it kid. You really are great. Take the rest of the night off. Ya earned it' and then he walked off, leaving a slightly bewildered Casey standing there.

Then Casey was suddenly surrounded by a few of her fellow waitresses who were hugging her and exclaiming over her. Casey suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. She politely excused herself, and walked out the door. she was so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain young man get up as she was leaving....

* * *

When Casey got outside and was about three blocks from the bar, her senses came back to her somewhat. She suddenly realized three things simultaneously; it was Friday night, she was alone, and there was a shady looking man walking in her direction. There was only industrial buildings in this particular section of town, and when she pulled out her cell phone, she realized it was dead.

'Shit.' she muttered to herself.

The man was coming really close right now, and she only had about a minute to figure out what to do. Casey decided that it would be best to walk at a brisk pace, to the nearest public area. Surely the man would leave her alone if she was in a more public place? So Casey turned up the collars of her coat and began walking back towards the bar. To her horror, she soon realized that the man was following her.

'Isn't this just great?' she began to walk a bit faster, but the man upped her pace too, easily matching hers. Soon she could feel him right behind her. _Don't panic. Guys like that can sense fear._

'Going somewhere?' the man asked, the perverted leer evident in his voice.

Casey said nothing, just continued to walk even faster, she was almost running. She felt a strong hand grab her wrist, stopping her mid-stride.

'Now honey why are you running away? Things were just getting fun.'

Casey finally found her voice.

'I'll scream' she warned, though he knew she wouldn't. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her throat felt dry.

'Oh i'm sure you'll scream. In fact i want to hear you scream. It always satisfies me when they scream.'

_Oh god he's going to rape me. _Casey felt herself paralyzed by fear. She tried to run, but couldn't. The man suddenly grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her.

'Oh man i got a pretty one tonight.' he said, his face coming towards hers. Casey closed her eyes, praying that a miracle would happen. She felt his gross lips press up to hers, and then suddenly there was air in front of her, and then a voice that was all too familiar.

'Get the hell away from her!'

'What the fuck?'

Casey (who still had her eyes closed) could hear the sounds of scuffling, and then a distinct sound of cracking. She heard a scream of pain, and winced. Then she could feel someone in front of her, and she instantly shrank back towards the wall. And then she heard the voice. The voice she had been longing to hear for four years now.

'Casey it's ok. Open your eyes.'

Her eyes flew open. Derek was standing in front of her, looking a little roughed up, but otherwise unharmed, though there was some blood on his shirt. The man was lying in a heap a few feet away. He didn't look like he was moving.

'Is he...' she whispered, afraid that this was a dream.

'No he's just unconscious.'

Casey shivered a bit, and looked at Derek, and then suddenly they were in each others arms. Kissing, caressing, and holding each other.

'What are you doing here?' Casey said after a few minutes. They began walking back towards the bar, Derek holding her hand tightly in his own.

'I always go to that bar.'

'For how long?' Casey whispered.

'About six months or so.'

_Six months! _Casey had been working there for about that long, and she now wondered why she had never seen him. Then again, he had changed. He seemed taller to her, and his face more angular. His hair was longer, and had tied it back into a ponytail. his face was also a bit rough and unshaven. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans. All in all he looked absolutely hot, and Casey could feel her heart going a mile a minute. Despite all the burning questions she had for him, part of her wanted to take him to her apartment and finish what they had started a few years ago.

'Derek what _happened?_' she blurted out. They stopped walking. He gazed deep into her eyes.

'Casey. You know what happened. You were there.' he said, taking both her hands into his.

'I know what happened... but what happened after you left?'

'Well I stayed at Sam's for awhile, until i could save up enough money to get a place.'

'You didn't try to contact me or anything...'

'That's because i didn't want to! Casey you broke my heart so bad, i was seriously contemplating suicide.'

'Derek!' she reached out to hug him, suddenly filled with fear. He wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight.

'Well anyways, it took me a very long time to get myself together. At this point I actually went home to see the family.'

'You did? They never told me about that.'

'Well i don't think they wanted you to know i was there. They were still rather angry about the whole thing.'

'When was this?'

'About two years ago. You were busy studying in University. They wouldn't tell me anything.'

'That's not fair!'

'Well that's life Casey. It's never fair. That's something i learned.'

'Well now what?'

'I don't know Casey. Do you want to be with me?'

'More than anything. Derek my life was a huge mess after you left. I'm surprised i got through university. I had so many guys ask me out, and i turned them all down, hoping in vain that one day we'd meet again.'

'Well i promised i'd see you again.'

'A promise you've kept.' Casey said, leaning up to kiss him. he pulled apart, and stared into each others eyes.

'One thing i want to know though.' Casey said after a moment.

'Yes?'

'If you've been coming to the bar for six months, why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I was scared. I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know if you still wanted me.'

'Well now you know. I've _never _stopped wanting you.'

'I love you.' he whispered.

'I love you too.'

They were silent for a few moments. They resumed walking.

'But what about the family?' Casey asked, suddenly thinking about them.

'Well it's not like you live at home anymore.'

'They're still going to be pissed though.'

'Casey, if our parents can't accept us as a couple, that's their problem. But for better or worse we're family, and they need to see that.'

'I don't know about this...'

'Casey no matter what, you know they're not going to be happy. The difference now is that we're older, more mature. We can live without them. I don't want to mind you, but i will if they don't accept us.'

Casey knew that she was sitting at a crossroad. She knew that if she rejected Derek again he wouldn't come back. She'd have her family's love, but what about Derek? And on the other hand, maybe this time her parents would be more understanding, After all they were older. She knew what she had to do.

'Derek' Casey began. Derek looked at her expectantly. She took his hand and squeezed it. Then she reached up to give him one long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both of them were grinning.

'Let's go home. We have to tell the family our good news.'

_End_

Ok i'm ending it there! You guys can figure out what happens. So i hope you all enjoyed the story, and please review if you get a chance. comments are much appreciated. God Bless! CM17. Oh and the song featured was 'Eyes on Me' By Faye Wong.


End file.
